Sandpaw/frost
Purrsona Sandpaw is a long-furred dark ginger tabby Maine Coon she-cat with forest green eyes, a long, sleek tail. Her pawtips are darker than her fur, with her stripes, muzzle and tail tip. Although she is a Maine Coon, she does not have tufted ears. Her neck fur is fluffier, kind of like a lion's. Personality Sandpaw is funny, kind and caring. She's also very talkative and loves to socialize. She also is very defensive, and acts too quickly when defending herself. Sandpaw gets easily scared (jumpscaring), and can worry a lot over a small thing. She can be rude when she's in a bad mood, angered easily. She is also very lazy and procrastinates a lot. She's also VERY weird :P On BlogClan Sandpaw is active and checks the blog daily. Her favourite pages are the tavern, warriors games page, and some of the discussion pages. She runs four games on the games page, a NTA (her third one), a guess that quote game, murder mystery and an acronym game. She joined BlogClan on September 9 2018 as a warrior, then reverted to a kit. She joined the wiki on November 3 2018. Since then, she's written 1 article and many, many fanfictions. She particiated in the gift exchange, her secret santa being Maple, and her partner being Hawkthornpaw. On January 28 2019, she became an apprentice, in search for a mentor. Thistle became her official mentor on March 4 2019. She is also the creator of the Wildlife website, and an mod of BlogClan Wildlife. In April 2, she ran for getting into the BlogTeam, but didn't make it in. On July 1-10, she voted in the BlogClan 2019 elections. At her clanniversary, September 9, she starting running for senior warrior (she's currently now). She has now entered for the gift exchange, and posted pictures for the cadvent. Fanficition Completed: * Scorchstar's Find (about my OC Scorchpaw/claw creating a new clan with some of her clanmates) * MLG StarClan (a spoof fanfiction about crazy MLG cats taking over the Earth, clans and twolegplace) * Potatobrine comes to BlogClan (a BlogMeme, whom name is Potatobrine invades BlogClan and tries to take over) * Flamedance's Secret (a spoof about Flamedance) * Bedrock Head (a kit born with a heavy head) In progress: * Snowdapple's Wish (about one of my OCs called Snowdapple) * Takeover^ (potatoes trying to take over the Warriors Universe) * Hollywood's Fame^ (about a kit called Hollykit who dreams of being a movie star.) * The Eruption^ (me and Lifey's warrior cat OCs) * Revenge (a fanfiction about Sol's daughter) creeper aw man * Sandfrost's Decision* (oc called Sandfrost) * Minibear's Revenge Cancelled: * Ivylight's Journey (about one of my OCs Ivylight) * Orangeflame's Lie (about one of my OCs Orangeflame) Collabs: * SandClan's Decision^ (a collab I started about my long-lost secret clan, SandClan) * Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors^ (a collab Astie started that I joined) * We Will Rule^ (a collab Crystie started) * Fishstar's Face^ (a lame collab I started) * Sandy's Harry Potter fanfic^ (I forgot about this) * Unnamed MLP BlogFic^ (the characters were from other people) Trailing Stars Sandpaw appears in Trailing Stars chapter 26, and is seen to be play-fighting with Crystalpaw, Bluebellpaw and Ivypaw. Quotes "YEET THE WHEAT" -Referencing Embix "Rip" "Oofity" "lol" ":P" "Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo" Trailing Stars She appears in Traling Stars chapter 26, seen play-fighting with Blubell, Crystie and Ivyla. Trivia * Her birthday is April 25, aka ANZAC day for Australians! * She joined BlogClan on September 9 2018, aka the day she moved houses! * She used to have three birds (called Jewel, Blue, Lugia), but two of them died and she gave away one of them, and has more than 20 pet plants (called Leafy, Fally (not the BlogClanner), Tiny, SnapBro, Cressy, Passive, Beetzie, Oreo, Carron and Achievement, the cactus army (loads of cacti), and many more). * She joined BlogClan as a warrior, not knowing she was an age of a kit * Her friend got her into Warriors in 2015, but started reading them in November 2017 (nearly 2 years of reading them) * She can code pages on the wiki (although her's is in contruction rn)! * Her first friend ever on BlogClan was Crystie :D * Her irl friend joined but left of life issues, but come back, but is inactive. * She changed her purrsona for about a day and changed it back :P * She was going to be called Sandyfern when she joined, but changed her mind! * Once her wiki username was Sandstone the BlogClanner! * She was born EXACTLY on the day she was meant to be born! * She loves coding, and is currently making a warriors scratch game! * She loves minecraft parodies and plays minecraft. * POTATOES ARE AMAZING FIGHT ME IF YOU DISAGREE * Adding onto that, she has a secret clan called POTATOCLAN * She loves the amazing art everyone drew <3 thanks! * She plays piano. * She's been shipped many times but is too lazy to keep track of it. Gallery Sandy-0.png Sandpaw (frost) (Sandy) fursona art (slightly different copy).png Sandybyclo!-pixilart.png Sandylookylooky.jpg Sandy by Hazy.png Sandy.png cloverdewbylolli.png|By a friend not on BlogClan Art I drew Galaxya.jpg|Galaxia by me (current art) Minibear.jpg Shadowbysandynew.png|Old art Sanse Frost.png|Old art of my human purrsona Anzac sandy small.PNG|Old old art Crystie!1!! by Sandy!1!1!.png|Also old art Fallen by Sandy.png|More old art Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay